Diskussion:Grundgesetzlesen
Allgemein Kann mal jemand den Umfang der Aktion etwas genauer definieren, bitte? Soll das ganze GG(uffz) vorgelesen werden? Oder nur Artikel 1 bis ??? Mit oder ohne Präambel?--A.Friend 16:11, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vorschlag Choreographie Ich Stehe ja auf eine Kombination aus "Die nachdenkliche Variante" und "Die wilde Sprache Variante" (Diese Ideen wurden per E-Mail an MOGIS herangetragen) Mogis 16:40, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die nachdenkliche Variante * um 14:00: holt jeder sein GG hervor, blättert darin und schmökert. * um 14:03: versteinerte Lese-Pose für eine Minute ... seid kreativ ... schafft spannende Stileben für die Presse * um 14:05: Wer Lust hat verschenkt sein GG an Passanten. Die gemeinsam Sprechen Variante * um 14:00: holt jeder sein GG hervor, blättert darin und schmökert. * um 14:03: lautes Vorlesen von Artikel 5,8,10,19 GG ** spannendes Event für die Presse allerdings hat das auch Peinlichtkeitspotenzial wenn zu wenig Leute laut sprechen - oder es nicht synchron ist * um 14:05: Wer Lust hat verschenkt sein GG an Passanten. Die wilde Sprache Variante * um 14:00: holt jeder sein GG hervor, blättert darin und schmökert. * um 14:03: jeder liest die Artikel vor, die ihnen besonders am Herzen liegen ... spannendes Event für die Presse ** Peinlichkeitsfaktor geringer. * um 14:05: Wer Lust hat verschenkt sein GG an Passanten. Variante XYZ (Ich fühl mich so leer :) Recht harmonisch – Das vertonte Grundgesetz Anschließend kann man das Grundgesetz noch musikalisch erklingen lassen: Recht harmonisch – Das vertonte Grundgesetz. Es handelt sich dabei um die Vertonung der 19 Grundrechte des deutschen Grundgesetzes und gilt in seiner Art als einzigartig. (Vielleicht kann man die Aufführungsrechte bekommen und 3 Musiker, die das Durchziehen .. Die könnten ja auch das Startsignal sein) (Wenn das bitte jemand an sich reissen möchte .. ich kann es leider zeitlich nicht organisieren :)Mogis 19:00, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und was dann? Wir haben den Platz im Zweifelsfall für eine Stunde (14:00-15:00) Mogis 16:38, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) habe geplant für eine Versammlungsdauer von einer halben Stunde + Raum um danach gesittet zu gehen .. am 17.4. war mir das am Ende etwas zu hektisch) Mogis 16:38, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Auch finde ich das "danach auseinanderrennen" keine gute Idee .. Ich denke, die Leute sollten lieber noch kurz bleiben und einander kennenlernen .. Mogis 16:37, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich würde vorschlagen danach mit den Leuten, die da bleiben wollen noch eine kurze Versammlung abzuhalten .. eben mit Programm (Musik und Ähnlichem) und Leuten die kurze Redebeiträge (ich hätte ja gerne Franziska und Johnny) liefern. Mogis 16:37, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Versammlungsrecht * habt ihr keine sorge, dass das als nicht angemeldete demo endet? Im Zweifelsfall 48h vorher beim Ordnungsamt oder der zuständigen Behörde anrufen und die Demo anzeigen .. Es gibt da keine Genehmigungspflicht .. (Kann aber in BaWü anders sein, da wegen Nato-Gipfel das Versammlungsrecht stark beschnitten wurde) Dann lesen wir halt nicht nur Artikel 5 sondern auch Artikel 8 besonders betont :-)202.76.229.130 14:58, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) (Oha .. viel Glück Mogis 20:02, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC)) befriedete Bezirke Das betrifft den Reichstag in Berlin und das Bundesverfassungsgericht in Karlsruhe http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Befriedeter_Bezirk_(Verwaltungsrecht) http://bundesrecht.juris.de/befbezg_2008/__3.html sagt im wesentlichen, dass man es 7 Tage vorher beim Innenministerium zur Zulassung einreichen muss .. .. Die Versammlung ist zuzulassen, wenn sie die Verfassungsorgane nicht beeinträchtigen kann .. ist an einem Sonnabend wohl der Fall .. es gilt weiterhin das Versammlungsrecht des Bundeslandes, in dem das Verfassungsorgan sich befindet .. Generell sind Versammlungen aber nur anzuzeigen (auch gerne telefonisch .. üblicherweise beim Ordnungsamt oder der Polizei) .. und nicht genehmigungspflichtig! (1) Öffentliche Versammlungen unter freiem Himmel und Aufzüge innerhalb der nach § 1 gebildeten befriedeten Bezirke sind zuzulassen, wenn eine Beeinträchtigung der Tätigkeit des Deutschen Bundestages und seiner Fraktionen, des Bundesrates oder des Bundesverfassungsgerichts sowie ihrer Organe und Gremien und eine Behinderung des freien Zugangs zu ihren in dem befriedeten Bezirk gelegenen Gebäuden nicht zu besorgen ist. Davon ist im Falle des Deutschen Bundestages und des Bundesrates in der Regel dann auszugehen, wenn die Versammlung oder der Aufzug an einem Tag durchgeführt werden soll, an dem Sitzungen der in Satz 1 genannten Stellen nicht stattfinden. Die Zulassung kann mit Auflagen verbunden werden. (2) Anträge auf Zulassung von Versammlungen nach Absatz 1 sollen spätestens sieben Tage vor der beabsichtigten Versammlung oder dem Aufzug schriftlich, elektronisch oder zur Niederschrift beim Bundesministerium des Innern gestellt werden. Das Bundesministerium des Innern entscheidet jeweils im Einvernehmen mit dem Präsidenten oder der Präsidentin der in § 1 Satz 1 genannten Verfassungsorgane. Die Entscheidung nach Satz 2 ergeht schriftlich oder elektronisch. (3) Durch die Zulassung werden die in den Ländern Berlin und Baden-Württemberg jeweils geltenden versammlungsrechtlichen Vorschriften nicht berührt. Bundesversammlung eine signierte Version ist hier Sorry Leute .. am 23.5. ist in Berlin die Bundesversammlung (die Wahl des neuen Bundespräsidenten .. oder der neuen Bundespräsidentin) mit über 1600 Gästen Eine Versammlung im befriedeten Bezirk ist also mehr als "out of question"! Uns wurde der Washingtonplatz an der Südseite des Berliner Hauptbahnhofs angeboten .. .. also die Seite, auf der man hinausgeht, wenn man in Richtung Reichstag gehen möchte (was am 23.5. wohl sehr viele Leute machen werden :) Der Platz ist auch schön groß und (hoffentlich) sonnig :) man hat von dort auch einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Bundeskanzleramt und den Reichstag (für die Presse-Photos .. :) Auch ist die Anreise dort etwas günstiger. bitte entschuldigt diese Orts-Änderung anders ist es realistischerweise nicht möglich und wir wollen uns doch treffen .. oder? :) viele liebe Grüße Christian Bahls PS: Wer möchte kann danach noch das Fest im Tiergarten besuchen .. :) Stuttgart Stuttgart (Der AK Vorratsdatenspeicherung hat für diesen Tag eine Aktion in der unteren Königsstraße geplant. Möglich wäre es, rüber zum Landtag zu laufen und hier das Grundgesetz vorzulesen. (Comment: In BaWü darf man doch als Menge gar nicht mehr laufen :-) .. scnr) Wer Interesse hat, bitte bei grundrechtefest @ aktion - umwelt .de melden. Für den Landtag gilt das Landesbannmeilengesetz: § 1 Der befriedete Bannkreis des Landtags (§ 16 des Versammlungsgesetzes vom 24. Juli 1953 - BGBl. I S. 684 -) umfaßt das Gebiet der Stadt Stuttgart, * das begrenzt wird durch die Planie vom Charlottenplatz bis zur Südwestecke des Neuen Schlosses, * die verlängerte Baufluchtlinie der Westseite des Südflügels und der Westseite des Nordflügels des Neuen Schlosses von der Planie bis zur Bolzstraße, * die Verbindungslinie von der Nordwestecke des Neuen Schlosses zur Südostecke des Kunstgebäudes (ohne Arkadenvorbau), * die Baufluchtlinie des Kunstgebäudes von seiner Südostecke bis zu seiner Nordostecke, * die Verbindungslinie von der Nordostecke des Kunstgebäudes bis zur Westspitze des Anlagensees, * die Ufermauer des südlichen Teils des Anlagensees von seiner Westspitze über die Südwestspitze, die Südspitze und die Südostecke bis zur Ostspitze, * die Ufermauer des nordöstlichen Teils des Anlagensees von seiner Ostspitze bis zur Nordostspitze, * die Verbindungslinie von der Nordostspitze des Anlagensees zur Nordostkante der Freitreppe des Württembergischen Staatstheaters, * die Außenwände der Eingangs- und Kassenhalle des Württembergischen Staatstheaters über die gesamte Breite der Freitreppe bis zu deren Südkante, * die Südkante der Freitreppe über die Baufluchtlinie an der Südseite des Württembergischen Staatstheaters bis zur Konrad-Adenauer-Straße, * die Konrad-Adenauer-Straße vom Württembergischen Staatstheater bis zum Charlottenplatz einschließlich der Fußgängerbrücke über * die Konrad-Adenauer-Straße. * Die Verkehrsflächen der genannten Straßen und Plätze, ausgenommen die Fußgängerbrücke über die Konrad-Adenauer-Straße und die Ausgänge des Verkehrsbauwerks Charlottenplatz zum Akademiegarten, gehören nicht zum befriedeten Bannkreis. (schon doof so Ohne GPS .. Mogis 20:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC)) § 2 (1) Von dem Verbot des § 16 Abs. 1 des Versammlungsgesetzes, innerhalb des befriedeten Bannkreises öffentliche Versammlungen unter freiem Himmel und Aufzüge zu veranstalten, kann das Innenministerium im Einvernehmen mit dem Präsidenten des Landtags Ausnahmen zulassen. (2) Anträge auf Zulassung einer Ausnahme sind spätestens zehn Tage vor der Veranstaltung bei der Ortspolizeibehörde in Stuttgart einzureichen. (3) Durch die Zulassung einer Ausnahme nach Absatz 1 werden die übrigen Vorschriften des Versammlungsgesetzes, insbesondere § 14, nicht berührt." 202.76.229.130 14:51, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bonn 14:00 Münsterplatz (vielleicht möchte der Fragesteller auch Kontaktdaten hinterlassen) (Veranstaltungskalender gegengecheckt, es spricht nichts gegen den Münsterplatz, daher Fragezeichen entfernt) / '' (Vielleicht eine kleine Übersicht, wie viele kommen werden: http://doodle.com/ix8vthuhxd2ndzyn - kann ja anonym gemacht werden.--131.220.23.63 09:10, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC))'' FFM ericpp@web.de: wer hat Römer vorgeschlagen? Ich würde das lieber am Paulsplatz machen - die Paulskirche hat wegen ihrer historischen Bedeutung einen symbolischen Wert den wir hier nutzen können) <-- wäre sinnvoll! (Christian: hört sich wirklich sinnvoll an!) Römer bietet sich an, da wir (AK Vorrat Rhein-Main) dort ab 13:00 Uhr das Grundrechtsfest (wird wohl eher ne Demo + Infostände) veranstalten. Köln SIGINT ist an dem Wochenende in Köln .. will da keiner mal kurz mit 'raus kommen? Die Gutenbergstraße ist nur gut 1km entfernt .. sehr symbolisch wegen der Namensähnlichkeit und wegen der Umwälzung die das gedruckte Buch gebracht hat und die das Internet wieder bringen wird .. Zur Domplatte sind es aber auch nur ca 15min zu Fuß .. Die Domplatte ist gut zu erreichen und bietet viel Platz! Berlin (Christian: Da ja die Resonanz so groß ist, habe ich heute genau für den selben Zeitpunkt und etwas darüber hinaus (14:00-15:00) eine Demonstration am Reichstag im befriedeten Bezirk angemeldet, das Innenministerium meinte, das sollte kein Problem darstellen, so gibt's dann später auch keinen Ärger mit der Polizei, wenn es denn doch etwas länger dauert :) .. man kann danach also noch etwas dableiben und vielleicht mit ein paar Leuten quatschen .. vielleicht bekommen wir ja Franziska hinzu :) Leipzig Hallo, ich bin vom AK Vorrat Leipzig. http://wiki.vorratsdatenspeicherung.de/Ortsgruppen/Leipzig Wir haben für den 23.5. ein Grundrechtefest / Grundgesetzgeburtstagsparty im Johannapark geplant. https://wiki.vorratsdatenspeicherung.de/Grundrechtefeste_2009/Leipzig Wir finden eure Aktion wunderbar und wollten anfragen, ob sich nicht eine_r von euch zu uns in den Park gesellen und dort die Lesung wiederholen möchte. (Oder mit Passanten ins Gespräch kommen o.ä.) Falls ihr daran interesse habt, meldet euch doch einfach auf der Diskussionsseite des Grundrechtefests Leipzig oder schreibt uns 'ne Mail. * Ich würde vorschlagen Ihr ladet einfach alle Teilnehmer von "Grundgesetz lesen" ein, davor und danach bei Euch vorbeizuschauen .. Mogis 15:48, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ulm .. (Das mit Ulm hatte einen Sinn .. bitte etwas vorsichtiger sein) Münster In Münster am Hauptbahnhof, Hauptausgang ist nun FESTER Treffpunkt! Bitte bringt alle grundgesetzte zum verschenken mit, je mehr desto besser! Desweiteren verteilen wir in Münster ANTRÄGE AUF DAS BEDINGUNGSLOSE GRUNDEINKOMMEN, zusätzlich zum Grundgesetzlesen! (Wir hatten hier heute üblen Vandalismus .. Treffpunkte wurden geändert und ähnliches .. bitte Mail an MOGIS wenn das so einvernehmlich beschlossen wurde) * Ich sehe die Gefahr, dass durch Anträge zum Grundeinkommen der Sinngehalt des Grundgesetzlesens verwässert wird. Ist ein derartiger Themenmix wirklich sinnvoll? * Ich sehe das Ähnlich .. solche Spielchen sollte man lassen .. Die Leute kommen um das Grundgesetz zu lesen Mogis 15:46, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) München Meldet jemand den Flashmob (eigentlich ja Smart Mob) beim KVR an? Muß man dafür eigentlich irgendwas ausfüllen oder reicht ein Telefonanruf nach dem Motto: "Wir machen da mal..."?--A.Friend 16:11, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Marienplatz könnte ein Problem geben, wegen Meisterfeier und so 93.134.19.166 16:50, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC)